Image forming systems such a liquid electrophotography printing apparatus may include providing imaging oil to a fluid tank and a maintenance unit. The imaging oil may be mixed with ink concentrate in the fluid tank to form ink to be provided to a fluid applicator unit such as binary ink developers. The fluid applicator unit may provide the ink to a latent image on a photoconductive member to form fluid images. The photoconductive member may transfer the fluid images onto an image transfer member and/or substrate. The maintenance unit may use the imaging oil to perform a maintenance operation on the photoconductive member, for example, after the transfer of a respective fluid image there from.